The Hunting Trip
by IdrilsSecret
Summary: (1) Erestor gets an invitation that is too good to pass up, and gets more than he bargained for. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Of all the times for an invitation," Erestor complained. He had just been invited to accompany Glorfindel on a hunting trip, and now the elf lord was standing there, waiting for an answer. Sitting at his desk, Erestor looked around at the piles of parchments, holding his arms out to show the display, "I have not the time."

"Make the time," Glorfindel responded politely, but with an edge of demand in his voice that said there would be no negotiating.

It was Erestor's job to negotiate, and he ignored him, "There are plenty of others who enjoy the sport. Ask one of them."

"I am asking you," Glorfindel said laconically.

Erestor never would have thought that Glorfindel would invite him on such a trip. Of all the elves to ask, Erestor thought himself to be the least likely. Hunting never was a great pastime of his, though he had participated before. He was rather comfortable in the peacefulness of the libraries of the Last Homely House. It was what he had become accustom to.

It wasn't that he did not enjoy Glorfindel's company either. Erestor had always looked forward to stories of the elf lord's travels, on those occasions when Fin was home in Rivendell. A lot of the time, he was away, and everyone anticipated his return. Erestor was one of them, though he kept his feelings to himself. However, he had never really spent any time alone with the golden warrior, and something about the notion made him a bit nervous. What could they possibly have in common?

Erestor was the chief counselor. He enjoyed burying his nose in a book, researching documents, and advising Lord Elrond whenever his talents were needed. He was very opinionated when challenged, especially when it had something to do with his vast knowledge of Middle-earth history. His devoutness insured him a quiet life amongst the elves of Imladris, safe and comfortable.

He was tall and lean, always dressed in many layers of elvish robes and sashes. His long black hair was always neatly braided at the sides to keep it from falling onto the fresh ink of the many papers he drew up every day. Occasionally, he would practice swordplay, just to keep up with his self-defense. Most elves did this, whether they were soldiers or not. He did not travel much, and it had been a very long while since he had left the city, which was why he desperately searched for an excuse to refuse Glorfindel's offer.

Glorfindel was a warrior, a symbol of strength and courage, a noble elf lord amongst princes. He had led armies in the First and Second ages, defeated a balrog and died, only to be re-embodied by the Valar because of his noble actions and devotion.

He was tall, with a bit more muscle than Erestor, because of his warrior status. His hair was very long, golden and wavy. Though he was long lived, Glorfindel's features were timelessly youthful, and he was beyond a doubt very handsome. He was always dressed in leggings and leather boots, a short tunic and long fitted sleeves. His sword always hung at his side, as if ready for battle at any moment. When Glorfindel entered a room, it lit with his presence, for he seemed to shine with gilded confidence. He was, in a word, irresistible, and gained the attention of men and women alike … a living legend, not to be questioned, but to be adored. But if asked, he would deny it all, and ask to be treated no different than anyone else.

All of these thoughts and images flashed through Erestor's mind, as the mighty Glorfindel awaited his answer, "A hunting trip you say? Yes, quite tempting, considering I have not hunted in a thousand years," he said facetiously, "but as you can see, I have no time to be frivolous." He picked up a random document and waved it in the air, "There is this document for … uh, well . . . Oh, and I cannot forget the translations for this one." He picked up another paper with his other hand and flipped it back and forth.

Glorfindel did not say a word as Erestor stuttered and fumbled through countless papers. He merely gazed at him with a steady eye until Erestor started to fold and give in.

Erestor, seeing that Glorfindel would not take no for an answer, silently admitted defeat with a slump of his shoulders. "Fine then, hunting it will be. I'll have my assistant take over for a few days. When shall we leave?" Erestor replied, feeling like a bumbling fool. He did not like to lose.

Glorfindel gave him a half smile with a twinkle of his bright azure eyes, and Erestor suddenly felt awkward and nervous in the warrior's presence.

"Tomorrow morning, meet me at the gates. Be prepared to be away for at least a week. And I do hope you have something more suitable for hunting," Glorfindel said as he looked Erestor from head to toe.

"A week, for a hunting trip?" Erestor complained again. "That is a long time to be away, and I'm sure Lord Elrond has something of importance he needs me to—"

"Tomorrow," Glorfindel interrupted in a smooth and even tone. He looked Erestor up and down again. This time, there was something predatory in his gaze that should have been a warning to the counselor, but he mistook it for the thrill of the upcoming hunt.

"Tomorrow then," Erestor replied with no more resistance. Glorfindel could be intimidating at times. Erestor admitted that it was slightly frightening, and, dare he say, a bit exciting too?

* * *

Erestor felt as though he had not been good company. So far, all he had managed to kill was a couple quail, which they ate for their dinner one night. He felt awkward and clumsy with his bow. It had been many years since he used it, setting it aside for the feel of leather bound books, and the smell of musty parchments. Glorfindel managed to make him feel comfortable, however; always asking him about his work, and making sure the subjects interested him. Erestor was glad that he did, for he felt he had nothing in common with the legend. It put him at ease to know Glorfindel could be entertained by his wealth of knowledge, and if he was only pretending then he played a good game. The outcome had been a pleasurable trip for both of them, as they seemed to get along quite well while telling stories, laughing, and finding a common ground.

Still a couple of days out from Rivendell, and at the end of their weeklong trip, Glorfindel spotted a particular stag that he said he had chased before, but it had gotten away, "But with the both of us, I believe we can take this beast," he said excitedly to Erestor.

"Oh, well I may have become good at shooting rabbits and birds, but this I am sure I could not succeed at. If you could not manage to catch it, then surely I cannot—"

"I was alone at the time, and the wind shifted. He picked up my scent. What we need is a distraction. He will focus on me as I make myself visible to him, and you come around to take the shot," Glorfindel advised.

Erestor protested. "Me? Well, I … I think you are the most accurate. You should be the one to shoot, not me. I'll do the distracting."

"It will not work, Erestor. He will sense your fear, and dart off before I could nock my arrow."

The dark haired counselor took offence to that. "Fear, I have no fear of this creature."

"It is not the stag, but yourself that you fear. Don't misunderstand me, you are very wise and confident within Elrond's libraries where you are in control, but out here in the wild your soul seems lost," explained Glorfindel.

Erestor turned from him, angered by this comment, not because of what the golden elf said, but because it was true. Erestor had devoted all of his time to his duties for Elrond. He worked very hard to earn the respect of his lord, and make a name for himself within the Last Homely House. In the process, however, Erestor had forgotten what it meant to live freely amongst nature and the wilds of Middle-earth.

"I have upset you," Glorfindel confessed, laying a hand upon Erestor's shoulder. "Maybe we should abandon the hunt and return to the city."

Erestor sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, I will not be the cause of an early return, though I may be the reason we return empty handed."

Glorfindel gave a hearty laugh. "Confidence, my dear Erestor. If a quill and ink was your weapon, we would be skinning a hide right now."

Erestor forgot about his anger, and joined Glorfindel in a chuckle over the inanity of the situation. They picked up their weapons, and went deeper into the woods to find the great stag. Whether they would return with the beast was another thing, but it did not seem so important now.

Finally, they spotted it standing within a small opening between trees, grazing upon the early spring grass. It was a magnificent creature with the largest set of antlers Erestor had seen. It had no inclination that it was being watched, and continued to feed without worry.

Glorfindel stood close to Erestor and whispered. "I am going to flank around to the right, and catch his attention without spooking him. While he is focused on me, you take your best shot."

"My best shot may not be good enough," Erestor said worriedly.

"It won't be good enough if you keep thinking like that. Remember, confidence 'O Master of the Libraries'," Glorfindel chaffed.

"You are not helping," countered Erestor.

"How about an accord then? You hit the stag at any point on his body, whether you bring him down or not, and tonight we sleep in comfort at an inn with wine and women ... or me, whichever is your preference. Surely you have not buried yourself so deep beneath tattered documents that you have abandoned that type of sport also."

"If it is vexation that you wish to gain from me, then you have succeeded," Erestor said angrily.

Glorfindel only laughed in answer. "Oh Erestor, you do entertain me." He nodded to his hunting partner before dashing off quietly into the woods, making his way around to the opposite side of the small glade where the deer stood.

Erestor watched as he went. Such stealth and grace could only be mastered by one as great as Glorfindel. It was as if his feet did not even touch the ground, and in an instant, he was in position. Then the ancient one made a whistle like a chipping sparrow, and waited for a response from the stag. The beast slowly lifted its massive head, and peered into the close growing trees. Glorfindel made no movement or sound until the animal seemed satisfied that the noise was indeed a bird. Another whistle sounded, and this time the deer tensed, and moved its head quickly. It seemed the beast had indeed made eye contact with Glorfindel, and they were locked in a trance. Neither the elf nor the deer moved, but only glared at each other through branches and leaves.

Erestor was so intrigued by this show of control that he almost forgot it was his turn to act. He raised his bow, arrow securely notched, and aimed. He had a clear shot from here, right into the animal's heart. He pulled his arm back, stared down the length of his arrow, lined up the shot and—

At the sound of the bowstring snapping, the deer broke away from Glorfindel's trance, and turned towards Erestor, but it would be the last thing the great beast would see as the arrow hit its target, and the animal dropped to the ground. The counselor stood perfectly still, bow still raised, arm pulled back, and watched the creature twitch, as the last few ounces of life left the body. The next thing he heard was Glorfindel cheering as he ran towards the small glade. He came to the deer and knelt down, examining the placement of the arrow.

"Erestor, come and see your handiwork," he shouted.

Erestor shook his head, and time resumed to normal speed. "Is it dead?" he shouted back from the trees.

Glorfindel laughed, a sound Erestor was beginning to get used to coming from the gold haired warrior, "Of course he is dead. He is not moving is he? You hit him square in the heart, my friend. It could not have been a better shot. And here you were worried."

Erestor made his way through the trees, and joined Glorfindel beside the massive stag. "Tell me Glorfindel, if you wanted him so badly, then why did you insist on _me_ taking the shot?"

Glorfindel stood up and faced Erestor. His intense blue eyes caught the counselor by surprise, and he wondered if this was what the deer had experienced just moments ago. "For the same reason I invited you to come along with me. You needed this, Erestor. You needed to be reminded of what it means to be an elf, untamed and wild, free from society, and free to make your own destiny. If we don't get back to our roots every now and then, we lose that bit of what the Valar bestowed upon us, that part that makes us one with the earth and with each other."

Erestor was mesmerized by the amount of passion in Glorfindel's voice, and it left him without a response. He was right of course. Being out in the forest, the thrill of the hunt, and the satisfaction of success made the counselor's blood race quickly through his veins. Not until Glorfindel dropped his gaze did Erestor find his voice again, "I believe I understand you now. It is very freeing." He looked down at the stag, the spell broken. "There is one thing that neither of us has considered though."

"What is that?" Glorfindel asked, smiling enthusiastically.

"This is too much meat for the both of us, and we are miles from home. We should not let it go to spoils."

"And we won't. Our furry friend here will secure us a room at the inn, as well as a couple bottles of their finest wine. They will have a feast in our honor."

Erestor regarded Glorfindel with a shake of his head. "Are you always this sure of yourself?"

Again, the golden warrior answered with a chuckle, and reached for a knife at his side. "We'd better get to work cleaning this fellow. I want to make it to the inn before sundown."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the elves arrived at the inn, Erestor realized that another night sleeping beneath the stars just would not do. Unfortunately, he would have to share that room with Glorfindel, as there was only one vacancy. It was worth it though, to lay his head on a soft pillow rather than a hard blanket roll.

The innkeeper was ecstatic with their donation, and he ordered the cooks to gather firewood and get the deer to roasting. Tomorrow they would have their feast, and just as Glorfindel predicted, the elves were the guests of honor.

In the meantime, they settled down at the bar, and endured many handshakes, and a slap on the back every now and again from the townspeople. A fiddler jumped up on a small stage, and started up a lively tune. The night was young, and everyone was in high spirits. From the back storeroom, the innkeeper brought out two dusty bottles of wine, setting them down, one in front of each elf. "Drink up my fine sirs. I've been holding these bottles back for a while, waiting for the right time to pop 'em open. I think there is no better time." He opened the first bottle, and started on the second when Glorfindel stopped him.

"Just one bottle will do for now," he said with a smooth voice.

The innkeeper winked, and gave a toothy grin. "And there's plenty more where that came from." Something caught his eye, and he turned to the side. "Make sure these fine gentlemen's glasses never empty," he called to a woman at the back of the tavern. She nodded and walked out of the shadows.

Erestor's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. She was most striking, with long dark brown hair ending at her waist, curvaceous hips, long legs, and beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a white blouse with puffy sleeves, cinched tight around the waist, a low cut neckline, and a pair of tan trousers, tight fitting against her body. Pants on a woman, Erestor thought to himself, unusual, but not uncommon. He was not used to seeing females wearing such outfits. In Rivendell, most wore dresses, which he usually preferred on a feminine form.

She strolled up to where the elves sat, hips swaying from side to side, and smiled sweetly. "Of course, I will be glad to wait on these two." As she spoke, her eyes switched from Glorfindel to Erestor. "You must be from Rivendell."

Erestor nodded slowly, unable to take his sight from her, but Glorfindel stood from his stool, and touched her long hair, tucking it behind her pointed ear. She is an elf, Erestor thought to himself, surprised, but Glorfindel hardly paid attention.

"We are," he replied seductively. Erestor watched Glorfindel woo the elleth.

Feeling his chances for a romantic tryst fall away, Erestor spoke up. "And where might you be from?"

"I am from Mirkwood, though I have not lived there for a long time," she answered, her attention turning to Erestor. "I prefer to live amongst a variety of people." She reached out and touched the side of his face with her finger, running it along to his chin. Quickly turning back to Glorfindel, she laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down, making him sit on his stool. The elleth walked around behind the bar, and picked up the bottle of wine. She started pouring it into their glasses and smiled. "I have my orders. Tonight, you are my responsibility."

"What is your name, my lady?" Erestor asked.

She laughed. "My, you are quite refined aren't you? My name is Theria." She offered Erestor her hand, but Glorfindel caught it and brought it to his lips.

"A very beautiful name for such an alluring creature," the ancient elf crooned.

He released her hand, and she reached for a strand of his beautiful gold hair. "It will be a pleasure serving you both this evening." With that, she stepped away to take care of a few more customers, but Erestor could not help but notice the strange exchange between Glorfindel and Theria. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Instead, he picked up his glass and drank greedily.

Glorfindel watched her walk away, and then turned back to Erestor, who was giving him a questioning look. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." He looked into his wine glass. "Well, I just thought . . ." Then he took a long deep drink. "I'm just surprised that you—" he stuttered.

"That I can find a woman attractive?" Glorfindel interrupted.

"Well, it is no secret who you acquaint yourself with in Imladris," Erestor speculated. He could feel his face burning. "I'm sorry. It is none of my business."

"No, no it is quite alright," said Glorfindel with a fond smile. "And you are correct in your assumptions. I do enjoy the company of men, but there are some women too picturesque not to admire."

"Oh," Erestor said quietly as he swirled the wine around in his glass.

Glorfindel leaned in a little closer. "Tell me Erestor, since we are on the subject. Have you ever found comfort in the company of other males?"

"Why do you insist on continuing this conversation?" he said louder than he would have liked. He lowered his voice immediately. "I meant no offence to you, and since I infringed upon your privacy, I suppose you have the right to impose upon mine." Erestor paused and looked around to see where Theria had gone. Good, she was all the way across the tavern, speaking to a table of men. He brought his attention back to Glorfindel. "I have, but not in a long while." He wasn't exactly comfortable talking to Glorfindel about his romances.

Glorfindel moved closer still, both elves leaning on their elbows on the bar, sitting shoulder to shoulder. "And do you have a preference, male or female?" he asked with that smooth voice of his.

"Truthfully, I've had more experience with females, but I cannot deny that the sight of certain males make me a bit … curious," Erestor said.

He smiled and sat up straight again, picking up his glass and studying the dark red liquid. "It is alright you know. I was curious myself once." His eyes glazed over as if he were reliving the time. "I guess I never lost my curiosity. Ai, to recapture those days." His eyes cleared, and Glorfindel brought his attention back to Erestor.

"And just what type is it that captures the attention of a chief counselor?" Glorfindel asked. He looked over the growing crowd of the tavern. Erestor thought he was picking out a suitable match for him, but realized that the elf lord was checking on his own possible choices for the evening. Immediately, Erestor noticed two males, their eyes lingering on the warrior, a young male human servant, employed to clear away dirty dishes from abandoned tables, and an elvish patron with auburn hair who seemed to squirm in his seat whenever Glorfindel met his gaze. The elf lord swiveled in his chair, turning back to Erestor and arched a brow in question.

"Neither," Erestor stated plainly. "I prefer someone with a bit more maturity than they seem to possess."

There was suddenly a glimmer in Glorfindel's eye. "Good to know," he said with a smile. For one fleeting moment, the counselor was captured by those intense blue eyes. Somewhere deep within Erestor's body, something wanted to stay within that forbidden stare.

"However," Glorfindel went on. "I can see that your eye wanders to the elleth this night. Your mind is made then." He leaned to Erestor's ear and added in a whisper. "But if you find your curiosity has returned, perhaps I can be of some help, hmm?"

Then, just as quickly as it started, Glorfindel switched back to the carefree elf he had been for most of the trip and smiled kindly. "Well then, time to mingle." He picked up his glass and stood from his stool. The counselor watched Glorfindel glide across the tavern to a group of men playing a game of dice, joining them after exposing a pouch full of money.

Erestor was left to ponder his thoughts. There was something odd yet alluring about the ancient warrior. He had a certain amount of charm about him that Erestor could not help but be drawn to. Glorfindel made him open his mind to things he hadn't considered, made him remember the times he had forgotten over the years. Perhaps being in the libraries had dulled him in some way. As his thoughts captured his attention, he hadn't noticed when Theria came over to him.

"You seem to be a million leagues from here. What's on your mind?" she asked.

Erestor was caught off guard. "Oh … it is nothing."

Theria smiled and refilled his glass. "So, do you have a lady waiting for you back in Rivendell?"

"No, I'm afraid I do not."

"Oh, then you must be the blond one's partner," she guessed.

Erestor shifted on his stool. "I … well no, we … he and I … he's my hunting partner."

Theria laughed. "Relax, love. You don't need to explain."

"I think I do. We are not together in that way," Erestor informed her. The last thing he wanted was for the elleth to think that he and Glorfindel were a couple, otherwise she would surely lose interest in him, though he was flattered that she thought someone as worthy as the balrog slayer would chose a mundane elf such as himself.

"And what about your friend?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder to where Glorfindel sat.

"It seems he is not as particular with his choice of the company he keeps."

Theria raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, interesting character." She considered this a moment, and then brought her attention back to Erestor. "And what about you, what do you do in Rivendell?"

Erestor smiled and gazed into his cup. "I'm afraid you would not find me as interesting as my friend. I am the chief counselor to Lord Elrond. Most of my duties are held within the vast libraries."

"A scholar then. You must have an unimaginable amount of knowledge. So, which books are your favorites?" she asked.

Erestor could go on for days talking about his love of books, but he knew better than to bore her. After all, she did not seem the type to know much about literature, and she was only trying to make conversation. "I quite enjoy studying the different languages and the different races. It is all very intriguing. What about you? Is there anything particular you enjoy reading?"

Theria laughed and tossed her hair alluringly over her shoulder, making Erestor feel a twitch in his loins. "Ah well, reading is not my strong point. Besides, I tend to go straight to the illustrations," she ran her finger up his arm, over his shoulder and finally tracing his ear. "If you know what I mean. Do you have anything like that in your library, perhaps tucked away in a dark corner somewhere?"

Erestor felt his face flush. "Aye, we do have those kinds of books." They were bound in red leather, a set of them, at the end of a particular aisle. Yes, Erestor thought, I know those books well.

Theria laughed again, but this time it was more like the purring of a feline. "As I said, Erestor, your knowledge must be … extensive."

The counselor rather liked where the conversation was going, and he was glad that Glorfindel was keeping busy playing games with the men. Now was his chance to secure an evening with the elleth, and so far everything was lining up perfectly.

* * *

Everything had gone just as Erestor planned, despite Glorfindel's shameless flirting with Theria. She finished with her last few customers, and then floated elegantly to where the counselor sat at the bar. Her finger lightly traced a path up his arm, along his shoulder and finally brushing across his cheek. Her hazel eyes captured him, a lustful gleam setting him on fire. "Would you care to join me in my quarters upstairs?"

He was about to answer her when Glorfindel joined them. "Already retiring for the evening?" he asked as his eyes darted seductively from Erestor to Theria. A slight tinge appeared on the counselor's cheeks and Glorfindel smiled. "Say no more." He left them to their own.

"Your friend is a bit unusual, wouldn't you say?" Theria said, as she watched the ancient prince stroll across the tavern.

"He lives by his own set of rules, but I guess he is entitled."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, it is nothing. Besides, I do not want to talk about him." He caressed her ear, and lifted his eyes to the second floor where the apartments were located.

They casually made their way upstairs to her room, where she invited Erestor in and closed the door behind them. It was a quaint little room, decorated with a womanly touch of floral and solid patterns. The scent of gardenia wafted past, reminding him of his youthful days as an eager ellon. He felt like that now with Theria. She seemed so much more rehearsed than he with whatever the evening would unleash. The elleth sensed this from him, and led Erestor to her soft couch. "Have a seat while I change. If you would like, there is a bottle and glasses on the shelf beside you. Help yourself and I'll be right back."

Erestor took her hand, his lips lingering over her knuckles. "Gladly, my lady."

As he poured wine for both of them, he heard muffled voices walking past her door. One voice was indeed very familiar. Glorfindel must have found his own form of entertainment for the evening. Erestor strained his ears and eavesdropped. Another voice, much quieter joined his hunting partner, a male voice to be exact. The counselor could not help but to be curious about whom he chosen from the tavern. Was it that statuesque ellon with the chestnut hair, which hung straight as an arrow to his waist? Or perhaps it was that young human male on the verge of manhood with the honey blonde waves tied back in a ponytail. He did seem young, but not too young. The counselor smiled to himself at the thought of Glorfindel breaking the young man in, lucky lad.

Why these thoughts entertained him, he was not sure. Here he was alone with a beautiful seductive elleth, and he was imagining Glorfindel with whomever that soft male voice belonged to. It was just curiosity, he told himself. His friend had asked him about his preferences earlier in the evening and ever since then, he was asking himself the same thing over and over. What must it feel like to enjoy the touch of another male again? Or was he wondering what it would be like to have Glorfindel's attention?

Erestor shook his head and picked up his wine glass, taking a generous swallow as he tried to wash the thought from his mind. At the same moment, Theria exited her bedroom, wearing a blue nightgown that clung to her curves in all the right places. Erestor immediately forgot all of his recent thoughts as he examined her from head to toe. "My dear, you look absolutely ravishing."

Her hazel eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she sauntered across the room, joining him by the shelf, and accepting an offered glass of wine. She sipped slowly, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the way the richness of the wine warmed her body from within. Satisfied for now, she took hers and Erestor's glasses, setting them on a table next to the couch, and then directed him to sit. Theria sat next to him, her hand resting on his thigh. "You seem a bit tense. Tell me, librarian," she teased with a smile. "How long has it been?"

Erestor fidgeted. "Oh . . . well . . . it has . . . it's uh—"

"I'm sorry, I should not pry. I have flustered you," she apologized. Her hand left his thigh and cupped his face. "I know Lord Elrond must be very demanding of your services, but you are not in Rivendell. It is only you and I, and I find you very charming." She leaned towards him, her lips parted and hungry for his kiss. Such soft lips he had, she thought, and wasted no time as her tongue sought entrance into his mouth. Erestor parted and welcomed her sweet taste. The feel of the wine mingled with his ever-growing desire, and he felt his loins stir. Theria ran her hand down his chest until she felt the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them. As she did, the thin strap of her blue nightdress slipped down her shoulder. Erestor began kissing her supple flesh, his finger traveling along the low neckline until he felt the curve of her breast. She arched her back, needing more of his warm hands upon her body.

The last button came undone, and Theria pushed the cottony garment off his shoulders. She gazed down upon his fine physique. "Not what I expected of someone who spends his time thumbing through old books." He was not as well-built as a warrior, but Erestor was not lithe either. He may spend most of his time indoors, but he still practiced swordplay, keeping his body toned to just the right degree of muscle.

As Theria traced her tongue along his neck, wanting to taste his firm flesh, they heard a moan come from the apartment next door. Erestor listened carefully. It was not Glorfindel's voice, but that of his companion. Another groan and a breathy sigh had the counselor's attention drawn to the wall behind the sofa, while Theria continued her ministrations along his chest and stomach.

So far, she had felt a sense of anxiety with Erestor, and she thought it was because he hadn't had a woman in a while. Now, as she listened to the male next door, she felt her lover relax, and noticed how quickly he started to harden beneath his leggings. Suddenly, she was not so sure it was the absence of a woman's touch that made him hesitant, but the touch altogether. He had said they were only hunting partners and so far, it seemed to be true. She had seen no sign of a relationship besides friendship between Erestor and the golden one, but now she questioned their intent. Perhaps this could work to her advantage.

Theria looked up to find Erestor's attention diverted. "It sounds as though your friend has found something to satisfy his cravings."

Erestor snapped himself out of his trance. "Oh, well yes, it would seem so. He is a free spirit."

"As I can hear from the sounds of ecstasy seeping through my wall," she said, drawing his attention back to her. "I know you are only friends, but you wonder don't you?" When he did not speak, she kissed his neck and slipped her hand into his unlaced pants. "It is alright you know."

Another moan lingered between the apartment walls. "Up until this hunting trip, Glorfindel and I have only been acquaintances, nothing more."

She wrapped her fingers around his hardening cock. "So what makes you curious now and not before?"

"I have no curiosity," he protested defiantly.

Quick panted breaths came through the wall, and Theria felt Erestor pulsate and stiffen within her hand. "Not even the smallest bit?" she insisted and released him. She moved to the side, gently pushing him back to make him lie on the couch. When she had him how she wanted him, she eased his leggings from his body, and then slipped out of her blue dress. Erestor's eyes fell upon her breasts, nipples hardened by her own touch. Unable to resist, he reached up and cupped her glorious tits, firm and round, while she settled between his legs. Meanwhile, their neighbors' moans were becoming more erratic. Theria tilted her head, gesturing towards the wall. "Funny, I only hear one voice coming from next door, and from what I can guess, it is not your friend. Don't you wonder what he is doing to make the other sound so … frenzied?" She sat back and took Erestor in her hand again, stroking him. "My guess is that he is doing this."

As she finished speaking, she leaned down, her long brown hair falling across his stomach. She swallowed him in one swift movement, the heat of her mouth surrounding him. He gasped and let his breath out slowly, as he enjoyed the feel on her tongue caressing him. She moaned and the vibrations made his balls tighten. Theria seemed to quicken or slow down, depending on the cries from next door. Erestor's mind was ablaze with emotions and visions. He was still holding back, she could tell. "Just let yourself go, Erestor. Give in to your fantasy."

He relaxed then, letting his visions play out in his mind while Theria worked him into oblivion. The cries from next door seemed to match his own need for release, and he imagined what Glorfindel must look like as his head bobbed up and down his shaft, gilded waves of his long glorious hair covering his stomach and thighs. The warrior would look up at him, that same predatory stare he gave upon his invitation to hunt. Glorfindel's words flowed back into Erestor's mind. _'You needed to be reminded of what it means to be an elf, untamed and wild . . .'_

The male next door suddenly exploded in a mixture of cries and moans, curses and pleas that it would not end. Erestor felt Theria take him deep into her mouth, touching the back of her throat, and he could not hold back as he spilled, thrusting as far as she would allow. His whole body went rigid as he came, and Theria held him in her mouth until she felt his orgasm disperse. Then she released him slowly, and laid her head on his thigh, watching his member jump and pulsate with the aftereffects of his release. After a brief rest, she got up and went to fetch their glasses, refilling them and joining Erestor on the sofa once more. He had sat up now, his face flushed, brow moist with perspiration. She smiled, sipped her wine and kissed him. "You were absolutely delectable, Erestor, like a fine vintage locked away until it had perfected."

He smiled at her comment. This elleth knew her craft well. "I can't say I've experienced anything of the like. You are very talented."

It had quieted next door, and Theria tilted her head towards the shared wall. "It sounds like you are not the only one satisfied."

Erestor blushed suddenly. The recent visions he had of Glorfindel was something he'd never let play into his mind before, but it heightened his experience. Now, he was not sure what would happen the next time he saw the elf lord, but he would be sure to keep his thoughts a secret.

Theria watched the tips of Erestor's ears tinge to a perfect pink. "Tell me, Librarian, what is it that you find so alluring about him?" She smiled a most devious grin.

The counselor became defensive. "I find nothing of the sort." Erestor was confused by her questioning and insistence.

"No?" she feigned surprise. "And knowing that he was just on the other side of this wall giving someone pleasure did not make you stiffen as hard as mithril?" Her hand slipped over his thigh coming to rest on his cock. He had not gone pliant since she finished with him.

"It was … distracting," he answered.

Theria gave a genuine laugh. "You are being difficult Erestor, but I like that."

He was tired of these games. Taking her by surprise, he lunged forward, grabbed her shoulders, and tossed her down on the couch. "Why are you so insistent about this? It is you that I am with. It is you that I want." His eyes shined with fiery lust.

Theria gasped and then smiled. She had awakened some deep carnal desire within him, something she was sure he had not experienced in a very long time. She raised her arms above her head and writhed, her body arching off the couch as she offered herself to him. "Then take me, Erestor. Do what you will. My body is yours."

Erestor was in a frenzied state of ecstasy. His eyes darkened as he looked down upon the ravenous beauty. She lowered a hand, running it along her body, squeezing a nipple, tracing a line down her stomach and then touching her sex, making her whimper. "No," he whispered. "That is mine to do with as I please."

"What would you have me do then?" she purred.

He reached for her hand and pulled her up. Then he sucked her fingers. "Mmm, you taste divine. Now, turn around … on your hands and knees," he demanded, his voice a quiet growl, and Theria did as he said.

Erestor put one foot on the floor, the opposite knee on the couch for more leverage. His hands caressed her offered rear that wiggled back and forth to his touch. Theria's back arched like a feline. His hand slipped between her thighs and he found her more than ready for him. His other hand moved up along her spine. Then he took a fist full of her dark brown hair and pulled her head back until her long neck was exposed. She looked most glorious like this, under his control. Erestor leaned forward, bending over her back and whispered in her ear. "I am going to fuck you, Theria. I may be a little rough, but something tells me you like it that way."

Theria smiled and bit her bottom lip. She did not say a word, but succumbed to her lover's demands with a nod of her head. Erestor got a better grip on her hair and kept her in place. With his free hand, he took his cock and guided it to her waiting body, moistening himself as he held it at her entrance. Without warning, he slammed into her until his pelvis flattened against her arse. Theria cried out in unexpected pleasure. He backed out completely, pulled her hair until she arched her back, and pounded into her with full force once more. He did this several times, and on the last thrust, he remained buried within her. Theria was holding nothing back, crying out from the exquisite rush of his invading cock, touching her deep within, almost painful.

Erestor made short hard thrusts, bouncing her in front of him. She moaned helplessly, and when it seemed she would come, he pulled from her, making her beg for more. He did this several times, exhibiting his hidden strength and his astounding lust. Theria was taken by surprise that someone who spent so much time pouring over books could be so sexually charged.

He was so close now and so was Theria. He felt her body convulsing and squeezing him. Another deep forcing thrust and he would spend himself. As he prepared to bring them both to erotic bliss, a light at the door caught his attention. The door was left unlocked, and someone was coming in, invading their privacy. His mind protested wanting him to stop, withdraw and grab the closest thing to cover their modesty, but his body was in control, and it did not care if an army of trolls burst through that door, he was going to finish fucking this voluptuous elleth.

Erestor had closed his eyes as he debated with himself, and when he opened them, the shadowy outline of a tall figure stood leaning against the door frame. He knew that robust form anywhere … Glorfindel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erestor had no doubt that it was Glorfindel standing in the doorway, watching him as he made love to Theria. What did he think he was doing? Couldn't he see he was about to make this writhing creature scream his name? Unaware of his actions, Erestor slowed his movements, and Theria began to protest. Then the shadowed figure of Glorfindel held a finger up to his lips, and gestured for him to keep going. Glorfindel stepped further into the room, and the pale light illuminated his features. His intense eyes scanned Erestor's naked body as he licked his lips, and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. The fact that he did not look at Theria made Erestor's blood quicken through his veins. He resumed his rhythm, never taking his eyes from the golden one whose face was now wearing a look of complete lust. Glorfindel's hand reached down and gave a squeeze to the growing bulge in his leggings, and all the while, his gaze was on Erestor.

Theria sensed movement in the room, and tilted her head to the side. Seeing Glorfindel, she smiled with half closed lids, as she was in a state of ecstasy. She had no protest to an audience. This would just heighten the experience.

Glorfindel quickly undressed, and approached the copulating couple. Erestor no longer held any inhibitions. After all, it was Glorfindel who made him aware of his lack of enjoyment for the beautiful things outside of the library. He turned his attention back to Theria and grasped her hips, pulling her to him as he thrust forward. If Glorfindel wanted a show, he would give him one.

"Oh gods, Erestor … you are so hard," Theria moaned.

Glorfindel was at Erestor's side, observing him intently, every muscle, every movement. "I bet he is very hard," he whispered, gaining the counselor's attention. The warrior reached out with his hand and ran his long calloused fingers along Erestor's arm and down to his hands where they gripped Theria's hips. "Don't mind me. Make the elleth come. I want to watch as you do."

Just the sound of Glorfindel's voice made Erestor want to explode inside Theria, but he composed himself. This was too erotic, and he wanted it to last. He had unknowingly closed his eyes again, and when he opened them, the warrior was no longer by his side. Erestor was half kneeling, half standing on the couch with Glorfindel standing behind him. Suddenly, strong hands were grasping his arse, kneading it, and spreading his cheeks. The heat from Glorfindel's hands spread up his spine as the warrior leaned up against him so that they were touching back to chest. The warrior's hard cock pressed against the small of his back. Hot breath caressed Erestor's ear. "I like your arse, Erestor … hard muscles and soft flesh." He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "Oh the things I could do to you."

Erestor's desire was building, and his body ached for release. Theria was writhing against him, moaning and begging him to come. Glorfindel's body blanketed his back, and his encouraging whispers were almost too much. Erestor turned his head to the side, "Kiss me," he demanded, "Kiss me as I come."

Glorfindel took Erestor's chin in his fingers, pulling his head further to the side. Their lips melted together. Erestor thrust his tongue past them, and was met by Glorfindel's caressing mouth. The fervent kiss sent Erestor over the edge, and he thrust his cock deep inside Theria, touching her body in places she did not know existed. She cried out his name. Erestor, at the sound of a satisfied elleth, and the feel of Glorfindel's demanding tongue upon his, spilled violently, and moaned into the warrior's mouth. Only when Glorfindel felt Erestor's muscles begin to relax did he release him from the kiss. Unaware that he had been holding his breath, Erestor slowly let the air out of his lungs. For a moment, with his frenzied state, he had forgotten where he was. As his senses came back to him, he realized what he had just done, and knew this would look quite embarrassing in the morning. For now though, he didn't care. Never in all his long life had he experienced anything of the like. He pulled his gaze away from Glorfindel and looked down at Theria, as he was still buried in her. He noticed that he was still as hard as mithril too. His body was not through yet, but Theria seemed completely sated. He pulled from her, reluctantly wishing he could remain within her warmth. She rolled onto her back, her head resting on the arm of her divan as she watched Glorfindel and Erestor. They seemed oblivious to the fact that she was still in the room.

"Glorfindel … I . . ." Erestor started, but he did not know what to say as every thought escaped his mind.

"You needn't say anything," Glorfindel half smiled and gave a short chuckle. "I think I have wanted to kiss you since we came on this hunting trip."

Erestor tilted his head and knitted his brows. The look was priceless and Glorfindel laughed again, feeling like he did in his youth. "Don't tell me you have not considered it also."

Erestor opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a stuttering groan. His attention was suddenly drawn to the giggle coming from the end of the sofa. Theria got up and reached for her robe, sliding it elegantly over her body, and tying it at the waist. Then she went to them and cupped each handsome face with a hand, eyes darting from one ellon to the other. "You two are very cute together." She kissed Erestor passionately then released him as her eyes bore into his. "You, Librarian, are extraordinary." She turned to Glorfindel and kissed him, but only lips upon closed lips as friends might do. Her smile was warm as she looked at him. "I knew it would work out."

"Thank you, Theria," he whispered, returning the same friendly smile.

"I was happy to help." She took a step back, and admired them both for a moment, then silently left her room, gladly letting the two elves use it for as long as they liked.

Erestor was stunned. "What has just happened here?" he asked as he stared at the door. Then he turned to Glorfindel. "You know her, don't you?"

Glorfindel smiled as if he had just been caught stealing sweet rolls, and ran his fingers through his hair while looking away. "Yes."

"You tricked me." Erestor's face was lined with confusion and anger. "You set me up with her didn't you?" As he spoke, he reached down and grabbed a throw that was draped over the back of the sofa, wrapping it around his waist.

"I'll admit, I asked Theria upon our arrival to make you feel comfortable, but I did not know what it would lead to. I left that up to you and her."

All compassion was gone from Erestor, replaced with embarrassment that was quickly turning to rage. "Is that what you think of me, that I have been so occupied in Elrond's libraries that I do not know how to capture the attentions of a woman?"

"No," Glorfindel argued. "I'm sure under the right circumstances you do a fine job for yourself, but throughout this whole trip you have been a bit stuffy and resistant to anything new." He paused and smiled fiendishly. "I did not think I could get your attention without … warming you up first."

Erestor thought about the kiss and the feel of Glorfindel's hands on his body. His cock, which had gone soft during the argument, suddenly twitched to life again. There was no denying that this was something new, and it aroused his interests. He turned away not wanting the warrior to see the struggle in his mind.

Glorfindel took a step towards him and touched his arm. "You did not answer me earlier, Erestor. Have you never had thoughts of kissing me since we started this trip?"

Erestor did not want to answer that question. He did not want to give Glorfindel the satisfaction of knowing he was right once again, and he pulled away from the warrior's touch. Glorfindel closed the distance between them, and spooned against Erestor's back. "Tell me you have not had a single thought of us, and I will leave you alone, but deny it and I will know." His breath cascaded over Erestor's shoulder like a warm blanket.

"How will you know?" Erestor challenged.

Glorfindel grasped him by the shoulders, and turned him so that they faced each other. Then his hand reached down and cupped the throw, finding Erestor hard and wanting. "Because you can only deny me with words, but your body speaks the truth." He squeezed the counselor, making him gasp as his cock pulsated. Glorfindel smiled. "So you have given this thought before now. When?"

Glorfindel's sharp blue eyes captured Erestor as if he had been given a truth serum. "I suppose the thought has flitted across my mind once or twice," he admitted reluctantly. Suddenly he felt like prey being stalked. He couldn't help but think about the stag they killed, and how Glorfindel held the deer with his acute gaze. As the warrior held him in a similar style, Erestor thought he could die happy under Glorfindel's stare, and no longer felt sympathy for the deer.

The elf lord looked down, and found Erestor fully aroused beneath his cover. He licked his lips and smiled. "A skimming thought does not make one so completely provoked. Tell me, have you thought of more than just a kiss?"

He had as a matter of fact, and just recently as he listened to the sounds of ecstasy through Theria's wall, but he didn't want to admit this to Glorfindel. "Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because I want to unleash your wild soul, Erestor. You told me to kiss you and I did, but there was something more within that kiss." Glorfindel laid his palm on Erestor's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. "Shall I confess my feelings towards you?"

"You have had thoughts of me before?" Erestor said with new curiosity.

"I have watched you, in Rivendell … twice to be exact. Once was while you were in the library. You were looking for a particular book, and you were intent on your search, but suddenly something drew your attention away, and you slowed your movements as you gazed at the leather bound spines. Your hand lingered over a certain book, almost caressing it. It was very seductive to watch, and I suddenly found myself wishing I _was_ that book, and you were touching me with the same passion. After a moment lost in thought, you composed yourself and continued your search. Do you remember the book, Erestor?"

The counselor nodded his head and Glorfindel continued. "I waited until you left, then I went to see what it was that you found so enticing. It was a book of forbidden tales, fantasies and such."

Erestor remembered. It was not something important to him at the time, just a slight distraction from his everyday routine, but he remembered pondering over that book in particular. His face turned a few shades of bright crimson and Glorfindel smiled. "It's alright, I did not look inside the book, but I can imagine what might be in it from the color of your face."

Erestor was not one to be burdened by embarrassment for long, and he composed himself quickly. "You said it happened twice. What did you see the second time?"

"Ai, that was the one I remember most of all. It was autumn, and the sun was setting. The whole valley had turned to gold and the water of the falls shimmered like a million diamonds. It was breathtaking, and drew me to my balcony. I thought I had never seen a more beautiful sight … until I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked down to the veranda below and there you were. Your hands were firmly planted on the railing, and you leaned out slightly. Your head was tilted up and I could see you inhale, taking in the scents of the season. You closed your eyes and smiled contentedly, as if you would never know such peace again. I thought to myself, there's an elf who knows his purpose, and he is comfortable with it all. Then a gentle breeze lifted your dark locks, exposing the fair skin of your neck. I could see your firm jaw and lovely ears. You are a most handsome elf, Erestor." Glorfindel paused and waited. "Now it's your turn to answer my question."

Erestor thought for a moment, "I remember all the talk about the famous balrog slayer coming to live in Rivendell. You were a prince among princes, a legend in your own right. The excitement of your arrival was all anyone talked about. I admit, I too was caught up in the hysteria. You rode in on a pure white horse with great determination, and pulled back on the reins, your golden locks trailing out behind you, then coming to rest on your shoulders. You did not leap down from your horse right away, but sat there taking in the sights, the sounds, the people running out to greet you. I thought you looked like a king come home to claim his throne." Erestor stopped and looked away. "And yes, I thought you were devastatingly handsome. I had never thought that about any ellon before. I had been with handsome elves, and could appreciate their beauty, but there was something very different about you. I couldn't take my eyes from you, like a hero in one of my books suddenly leaping off the page and standing before me. I thought it was nothing more than curiosity and left it at that, but you were imprinted upon my mind after that."

"And when did you decide you wanted to kiss me?" Glorfindel asked.

"I will admit that I have thought about it in the past, and yes, it was just a flitting thought. But not until now had I decided how much I wanted it."

Glorfindel closed the distance between them, their bodies close but not touching. "Well, I have kissed you, Erestor. Is your fantasy fulfilled? Do you want nothing more?"

Erestor allowed his hazel eyes to settle on Glorfindel's blue ones. He shook his head slowly, his voice escaping him once more, but only briefly. "I heard your lover earlier … through the wall. I want to know what you did to make him cry out."

"It was more than a kiss, Counselor. Are you sure you want to know me that intimately?" Glorfindel asked.

Did Erestor really want this? Glorfindel had always seemed so far out of his reach, but here he was offering himself to Erestor. He had to admit that the elf lord stirred something deep within his spirit. If he could only have Glorfindel this one night would it be enough, or would he always long for him? The warrior was known to take many lovers. Erestor had always protected himself from such games. As his mind pondered it all, Erestor's eyes traveled down along Glorfindel's toned muscles, slim hips, strong hands, and finally to the object of his passion. One night or a million, it did not matter anymore. He just needed to know. "I am sure, Glorfindel. Show me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'_Show me', _the counselor had said, and now Glorfindel stood still as stone, looking nowhere but into Erestor's eyes. He was searching for something, some kind of sign that the counselor had really wanted this. He saw fear above all else, but somewhere within those hazel depths he found what he was looking for … longing for something that had always touched on Erestor's soul. It was buried deep, as if he had always known it was there, and Glorfindel was given the responsibility of coaxing it to the surface. What a precious gift Erestor was entrusting to him.

Glorfindel reached for the throw wrapped around Erestor's waist. "May I?" he asked, and was answered with a nod. His long calloused fingers carefully unwrapped his prize. Erestor was magnificently endowed. The thought that Glorfindel's mere presence could bring the counselor about so readily made his own desire swell painfully hard. He stepped forward, their cocks touching for the first time. Erestor gasped, never imagining what a sensation it would be to feel the elf lord's rigidness against his own. Glorfindel took them both in his wide palm, and wrapped his fingers around them, slowly caressing them together with one stroke. He looked down and watched a pearly droplet emerge from Erestor's tip, and swirled it with his thumb. Then his eyes slowly traced a course up Erestor's body. He was lean and very fit, but not hulking. His stomach was flat with only the slightest ripple of muscle. His chest was moderately toned, as well as his arms. He had not spent every day researching in the library, and had maintained a certain amount of visible strength. Glorfindel remembered Erestor telling him that he still practiced swordplay.

He eased Erestor onto the divan so that he was now lying comfortably with his head on a decorative pillow. Glorfindel stood next to him, gazing upon the naked form beneath. "I have a confession to make," the warrior said. "I let my mind wander when I was with the young man earlier, and I imagined it was you."

Erestor's heart swelled at Glorfindel's admission. He too had dreamed it was the golden one's mouth engulfing him instead of Theria. He wanted to say this now, but stopped himself from any further confessions, not until he knew Glorfindel better. And yet, here he was about to let this glorious elf do things to him that he had not done in a long while.

Glorfindel gave a slight but comforting smile, then he lowered himself gently, and laid on top of Erestor. Again, their cocks touched and pressed together, pulsating with need. Glorfindel held himself up on his elbows, staring down at Erestor's worried look. "Are you afraid?" he asked softly.

"It's just been a long time is all," Erestor answered.

"Maybe it has, but one does not forget how, and it will be no different now compared to then," Glorfindel said.

"Oh, but it is very different," Erestor confessed. "It is you,"

Wasting no more time, Glorfindel captured Erestor's mouth, and kissed him hard as if he could no longer keep himself in control. The first kiss had been a careful one. This time it expressed his deep desire to taste Erestor, to memorize the feel of his lips, his tongue, and the scent of skin. Erestor, too, let Glorfindel control him, something he was never quite sure he could surrender to anyone. The counselor had always maintained control over any situation. He was his own master, but now he found that he was a slave to Glorfindel's ministrations.

Glorfindel released him and watched as Erestor's eyes remained closed, lips parted and chest heaving. He moved his knee up between the dark haired elf's thighs, forcing Erestor to spread his legs slightly. Then Glorfindel began a line of kisses, starting at the neck, to the sternum, tongue flicking a pebbled nipple then the other. Teeth nipped at the taut flesh of Erestor's stomach, making his cock jump. Glorfindel remembered this reaction, tucking it away for another time, hopeful that there would be another. The golden elf situated himself between Erestor's thighs. His palms splayed onto the counselor's pelvis, pushing down with a slight amount of pressure. The hands were warm upon Erestor's flesh and he wanted more.

Glorfindel lowered his head and gently kissed Erestor's painfully hard cock. With each touch of his lips, it leapt eagerly. Soon, Erestor's hips moved along with the rhythm. He would not last long, but Glorfindel would not let him spend too early. It must be savored, this first of firsts. He ran the tip of his tongue along the blue vein, tasting the slight sweetness of Erestor's earlier copulation with Theria. Then he flattened his tongue and licked a wider trace along the pulsing length. His hand came up and cupped the hardening balls. Glorfindel took one delicately into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. His willing participant gasped and sucked in a desperate breath through his teeth. Releasing the sensitive sack, he once again focused his attention on Erestor's cock. His hand wrapped around the base, easing it upwards while his lips brushed across the tip, smearing the pearled essence. Glorfindel lifted his eyes towards Erestor, and found him with his head propped on the pillow, watching every move. The warrior ran his tongue over his bottom lip and then the top. He moaned, gesturing that he enjoyed the taste before finally swallowing the counselor down to the hilt. Erestor cried out softly, and arched his back. His fingers dug into the plushness of the divan on either side of him.

"Ai, Glorfindel," he called out, not realizing it until the name rolled sweetly off his tongue. The velvety feel of soft lips and wet tongue were driving him to the brink. Glorfindel knew exactly what he was doing. A moan from the warrior sent a delicious vibration up Erestor's spine. He lifted his head, and watched as his fantasy played out before him. Golden waves spilled over his thighs, soft to the touch. As Glorfindel worked his magic, head bobbing up and down, his eyes occasionally lifted and met Erestor's. When this happened, the warrior increased the amount of pressure his mouth was making while a hand carefully caressed his hardening balls. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Erestor felt a finger work its way to his puckered entrance, dip in only slightly, and massage him most erotically. Erestor's first reaction was to jump away from the foreign touch, but pleasure took over quickly. What an extraordinary feeling, to have Glorfindel's mouth swallowing him, and an invading finger coax him further towards completion. It all coalesced into one remarkable sensation, and his body writhed uncontrollably. The finger dipped again, this time a little further, and again further still. Erestor's entire body went rigid as his orgasm built to the point he thought he would burst. Glorfindel moaned while Erestor's cock was deep inside his mouth, and a finger was deep inside his forbidden cavity. Erestor exploded in a heap of sensitive nerves.

"Fuck!" Erestor shouted. "Oh gods, Glorfindel!" His body convulsed wildly, and his hands grabbed Glorfindel's head, holding him down while the counselor's seed emptied into the elf lord's willing mouth. A tongue caressed the pulsating cock, drawing as much of the delectable essence forth as would allow. Erestor's body shook as if chilled, every inch of his skin alive with a static charge. He gave a moment's thought to the satisfied recipient from earlier, the one whose moaning he heard through the wall, and Erestor knew that Glorfindel had not given the young man the same attention. The warrior had given Erestor much more indeed. Whatever had just occurred, it was like nothing the counselor had ever experienced, not with any elf, male or female, and not even with Theria. He had never felt his body lose complete control like this. Now he wondered if he could ever be this satisfied again, as his body still convulsed. Curiosity now appeased, he began to notice a craving for more. It was as if a dam had broken, and now Erestor wanted to know more about this beautiful and mercurial elf.

Glorfindel slowly released the softening cock from his mouth, and kissed the flat stomach of his hunting partner. The skin quivered, still very sensitive to any touch. Erestor's eyes were closed, but when they opened, they focused on the blue iris' looking back.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel finally spoke.

Erestor merely nodded, not ready to hear the sound of his own voice just yet. Glorfindel smiled knowing he was responsible for the counselor's sated condition. When Erestor regained some of his consciousness, he glanced down at Glorfindel once again, now kneeling between his spread thighs, vulnerable and available to the warrior. "I never have experienced anything quite that intense."

"And you, my dear counselor, are a delectably erogenous feast," Glorfindel said with a sly smile, and a lick of his lips.

Erestor felt his pulse rise again at the sound of Glorfindel's silky voice. For a moment, he thought the warrior would have him again, and he was not sure he had the strength. Then a horrid thought crossed his mind. What if this one night was all that Glorfindel wanted from him? And here he had almost given the elf lord more than his body. Erestor had to keep himself in check. If anyone were to leave, Erestor would go first to avoid estrangement. He sat up on his elbows, and moved back from Glorfindel, swinging his legs over the side of the divan, and planting his feet firmly on the cold floor. The throw that Glorfindel had seductively stripped from his body lay in a crumpled heap within reach. Erestor bent down, retrieved it and covered himself. Then he ran his fingers through his long dark hair, pushing the fallen strands from his face.

Glorfindel felt the shift in the atmosphere. Erestor was putting too much thought into all of this. That's what he was afraid of. Glorfindel knew that Erestor, being a scholar, would begin analyzing the situation, but he did not know he would do it this soon. He had expected him to have doubts by the morning, or maybe even leave in the middle of the night, in which Glorfindel would have fun encouraging Erestor not to go. Just to have Erestor lay sated against him for the rest of the night would suffice, but having him leave or waking up alone would not be acceptable.

"Is everything alright, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked softly.

Erestor stood up and wrapped the throw around his torso. "Um … yes, everything is fine. I … I just … well, this was unexpected is all."

"You asked me to show you and I did," Glorfindel said from the divan, still naked and kneeling on his heels. "Are you sure I did not do something displeasing? If so, please tell me and I shall not do it again."

"Again?" Erestor said.

"Yes, again. Did you think I would not wish to see you after this night? But if this is all you wanted, tell me now before I let my feelings become more involved," Glorfindel answered.

_Gods_, Erestor thought, _why is he being so submissive all of a sudden?_ Glorfindel was the warrior, the hunter, the legendary slayer … not the pleading sentimental fool. He was leaving it all up to Erestor whether to let this continue or end right now. _Damn him_, he thought. _He knows the kind of control I need to have and he's giving it to me, but I don't even know what I'm in control of._

"I don't know what to think right now," Erestor said, slightly perturbed. "I began this evening with thoughts of seducing a woman, and ended it by being seduced by … by you."

"Do you not want to pursue this any further?" Glorfindel asked with a gentle submissive tone.

"I am not sure what I want. You gave me your friendship a week ago, and within a few short moments you have given me—" Erestor stopped, at a loss for words or further explanation.

"I am giving you a part of myself that I do not share so easily, Erestor. Just say the word, and it is yours, but if you do not want it … if I have been wrong and this night was a mistake, then I will take my losses now, and hope you will still be a friend."

Not knowing what else to say, Erestor set his face like stone, picked up his discarded clothes, and went to the door. He needed to leave, to get his thoughts together. In the confusion, Erestor had forgotten that he and Glorfindel shared the only vacant room left at the inn.

As if Glorfindel had read his thoughts, he called to him. "You take the room, Counselor. I'm sure Theria will not mind allowing me a spot on her couch tonight."

Erestor nodded, eyes glued on the doorknob, and Glorfindel spoke again, this time sounding more like his hunting partner instead of a lover. "We will set out for home at first light. I'm sure you are anxious to return."

Erestor's emotions were a jumbled mess. He gave no sign of recognition and left Theria's room. Part of him wanted to turn back and run to Glorfindel, to fall to his knees, and beg the warrior to forgive his behavior. The rational side started sending images of their long journey home in awkward silence. "What will you say to each other now? How can you look Glorfindel in the eye, and not remember what happened without wanting to shrink and slither away between the floorboards." Erestor winced as he opened the door to his room, He should not have gone, but how could he stay? If Glorfindel wanted him so badly, why had he not fought harder? Erestor knew the answer to that already. Glorfindel was leaving the choice up to Erestor to stay and explore something that could lead to the love of a lifetime, or go and return to life as normal. Glorfindel sent him away, doing the only thing he could do by Erestor's reaction. What else did he expect? "Fool!" he berated himself. The counselor sighed heavily and entered the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Erestor stood in the center of his rented room and looked around. There was a washstand in the corner with a pitcher of fresh water. He threw his clothes on the bed and walked over to the small table, poured the water into the basin and waited until the ripples calmed. He bent down to splash water on his face, still moist with perspiration. Then he saw himself in the reflection of the still water, with his freshly fucked hair, and the tinge of red on his cheeks. Glorfindel's sensuous voice played over and over in his mind, provoking his thoughts … the kiss, the feel of their bodies pressing together, the warmth of Glorfindel's mouth engulfing him. Why had he left?

Erestor splashed the cool water on his face, a temporary distraction from his thoughts. It worked for a little while, only until he had slipped between the crisp sheets of his bed. The silence was deafening, allowing his mind to run rampant once again.

"Order," he said to himself. "I've always needed order in my life … always a plan, always a schedule to follow, and everything in its place." But Glorfindel made him feel like everything was out of his control … and Erestor discovered that he liked this feeling. Glorfindel was spur of the moment … free spirited. Erestor would blindly follow him, and trust that Fin would never lead him astray. Perhaps that's what Erestor wanted moments before when he was with Glorfindel, for the elf lord to lead him to such bliss as he had never known. Why had he stopped though? Just when Erestor would have easily bent to Glorfindel's will, the warrior graciously stepped back, and offered himself to Erestor. Perhaps he had never seen Glorfindel be vulnerable. He had always been a symbol of strength, but to hear his submission; to see his heart exposed … it was unexpected. This wondrous elf lord, this leader of armies, defender of countries, and slayer of enemies was in fact only flesh and blood.

Was this a disappointing discovery? No, Erestor thought. It was actually a relief in some way. "So why am I here and not with him?" With that thought, Erestor closed his eyes and let sleep engulf him.

Dreams devoured him, lustful, salacious, vividly erotic dreams; golden waves upon his flesh, heated skin, moist and quivering to the touch.

"_Kiss me. Kiss me while I come,"_ Erestor had responded in the heat of passion. He felt a bit shamed for taking Theria while wanting Glorfindel, but she had played the game with them. She already knew what Fin had in mind.

"_Oh the things I could do to you," _Glorfindel had said as he spooned against his back while Erestor was buried in the warm depths of a woman.

Erestor had just a taste of the things Glorfindel could do. Ai, that velvety voice and those soft lips, demanding tongue in his mouth, upon his prick, licking, sucking. Erestor dreamed and writhed between the cool sheets. "Come to me, Glorfindel," Erestor begged in his dreams. "I should not like to sleep alone anymore. The world has become too lonely."

The dream seemed so real. Erestor could smell desire hanging in the air. He could feel the soft waves of Glorfindel's hair, hear the seductive voice, the hard rigid flesh of muscle against his back. And the pleading … oh gods, the pleading.

"_Just say the word, Erestor, and I am yours,"_ Glorfindel had said. _"But if I am wrong, I'll take my losses . . ."_

"Not wrong," Erestor mumbled in his reverie. "I was wrong, not you."

"_. . . a delectable feast . . ."_ Erestor heard Glorfindel's words repeated and dreamt of his flesh, the smell of musk and sweat, the heaviness of the warrior's finely toned body pressing upon him. So close, he had been so close, but he left.

"No," Erestor called out. "Don't leave. Why are you leaving? No. No!"

He woke with a start and sat up, panting heavily, and sweat beading on his brow. His erection was painfully hard. The bed was suddenly too big and cold all around. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I need companionship beyond a night. I want solidity and affirmation," he claimed to himself. He wanted Glorfindel, but for more than just a night. It seemed like such a risk. Maybe the elf lord was not looking for a relationship. He had been known to come and go as he pleased, staying in Rivendell for small bouts of time, seeking comfort among some of the younger warriors before heading out for another one of his solitary journeys. Erestor hated the thought of something so temporary and scattered, but if that was all Glorfindel was willing to give, could he accept it?

Erestor climbed out of bed and dressed hastily. He paced the room and stopped at his door. He stood there a moment, reaching out with his hand, and touched the doorknob with the tips of his fingers. Just next door was his salvation. He wanted Glorfindel and for the first time he was honest with himself. He had wanted the warrior as he had never wanted anyone in his lifetime, but the fact remained that he had left. Glorfindel released him from his hold. Perhaps Erestor ruined his only chance. The golden one was not the type to play silly games with someone who was so unsure of himself. Erestor took another step closer to the door, but instead of opening it, he rested his head against the smooth dark grain. If only he hadn't left Glorfindel's room. Now he found he could not go back for fear of rejection.

Rejection it would be if he stayed in his room, but never knowing what might have been was a deeper wound. He grabbed the doorknob again, this time without hesitation, and opened it wide, set on his course. The hall was not empty. Glorfindel was leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed, one foot propped up on the wall behind him, head halfway down and eyes gazing up at him through long lashes.

"Glorfindel," Erestor whispered, but the warrior was silent, intense blue eyes staring at him … through him. The counselor's blood began to heat and race as his pulse quickened. That look … he had seen it before, and it never ceased to capture him.

No longer resisting, Erestor lunged across the hall. He pinned Glorfindel to the wall and cupped his face. Then he assaulted the warrior's mouth, tongue darting in, and tasting sweet breath still lingering with the flavor of wine. Erestor pushed his body flat against Glorfindel's, their hips grinding together.

When they finally broke apart, Glorfindel spoke softly. "Let me in, Erestor."

"It is your room too," Erestor replied innocently. "You don't have to ask."

Glorfindel's lips spread into a smile, and then he laughed genuinely. "That is not what I meant, but it's good to know." His smile faded as his eyes burned into Erestor's. "What I mean is, let me into your heart, for you are already imbedded in mine."

In one swift cat like movement, Glorfindel pushed away from the wall and spun them around, exchanging positions so that Erestor was now pinned, as he captured the counselor with that undeniable predatory stare. "I want you badly, Erestor," he purred.

"I want you too, for the night, for the week or for the rest of our days," Erestor whispered, completely under Glorfindel's control.

Glorfindel bent his head and captured Erestor's mouth, tongue pushing past lips and meeting no resistance. The warrior's hands slid down the other's body, and came to rest on his taut backside. Their bodies crushed together, and then Glorfindel released him, "Perhaps we should go back to our room now."

* * *

They wasted no time undressing and now stood before each other. Erestor shivered, but not from cold. He was nervous, excited, aroused, and swooning with the idea that Glorfindel wanted him. This was not the first time they'd seen each other naked, earlier in the evening they'd been like this with each other. But now was the first time they had really observed each other. Erestor was almost afraid to take his eyes from Glorfindel's face, but the elf lord took full advantage of the sight before him. Erestor felt the other's eyes soak up every inch of his flesh. Then Glorfindel's hand pushed back a black braid, his hand lingering over the tip of Erestor's ear. Erestor closed his eyes and memorized the touch. The fingertips moved from his ear, down his jaw, and captured his chin. Glorfindel's warm lips laid gently upon Erestor's in a cherished fashion. It was a bit surprising at first, since until now, their kisses had been demanding and lustful.

"There is something … about you, Erestor," Glorfindel said when they separated. "As though I was meant to live two lives to find you … as though you are my purpose."

"Your purpose?" Erestor questioned.

Glorfindel smiled. "It is not important, not now anyways." As he spoke, he lowered Erestor to the bed, following him, and covering him with his own body. Both elves were stretched out long and lean, flesh upon flesh. Glorfindel flipped his head to the side and his golden mane cascaded over one shoulder. He released a quiet primal moan as he settled upon Erestor, "Everything about you makes me come to life, and I think that I shall never see anything so beautiful."

Glorfindel assaulted Erestor with a barrage of nips and kisses down the length of his body and up again until they were face to face once more. "I want to learn every inch of you, but it is as though there will always be something new to discover." He paused and his hand reached down and cupped Erestor's genitals. "I like the thought of that." He began caressing Erestor with the practiced stroke of a well-versed lover.

Erestor's hips involuntarily gyrated upwards, forcing more of himself into Glorfindel's hand. "I think you already know me quite well," he said with bated breath. "I'll not last much more if you keep stroking me like that."

"Oh now, we wouldn't want you spent so soon. I want to savor you this first time," Glorfindel whispered, and released Erestor.

Erestor instantly regretted saying that. He could have let Glorfindel finish what he was doing, and it would not have depleted his energy at all. The anticipation of knowing what Glorfindel felt like on him and in him would keep Erestor ready and able most of the night, but he didn't want the elf lord thinking him overly anxious. However, his body was deceiving him as it had earlier, and his skin broke out in gooseflesh even though it felt heated to the touch.

Glorfindel looked up from Erestor, to the side table. "Damn," he muttered.

"What is it?" Erestor asked.

"I must get up a moment," Glorfindel answered and kissed his lover deeply, ending with Erestor's lower lip between his teeth. "Don't move."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Erestor said as he watched Glorfindel rise from his body, the elf lord's cock fully roused. It hooked slightly upward in its fully extended state, a thing of magnificent beauty all on its own.

Glorfindel strode across the room to a couch against the far wall, and beside it was a small table with an ornate bottle sitting upon it. Erestor took this moment to observe Glorfindel's body, perfect in every way. If the body of a warrior was a sight to behold dressed in full uniform, the naked form was like a temple born into flesh. The taut rounded arse, muscular thighs, slim waist and broadening torso with well-defined chest and square shoulders, Erestor could hardly wait to be trapped beneath it all, and feeling the weight of Fin pushing him into the bed. As he watched the elf lord retrieve the bottle, he realized what wall the couch sat against … the same wall that Theria's room shared.

The couch, Erestor thought, that was where Glorfindel had given pleasure to the unknown recipient earlier, before he discovered Fin's feelings towards him, and he his own toward the elf lord. Erestor quickly shooed away those thoughts. There was no room for a ghost tonight, but Glorfindel had turned and caught the uneasy look upon Erestor's face. He crawled back into their bed, and glanced back over his shoulder to the couch. "That was before I knew for sure how you felt."

"I know," Erestor replied, but the hint of jealously escaped from the pit of his stomach in his tone. What he said next surprised him even more. "Have you had many lovers?"

Glorfindel nodded before he spoke. "Yes, I have."

"Males? Females?"

"Males, yes, but only once with a woman," Glorfindel answered honestly.

"Did you … love any of them?" Erestor said hesitantly. He was not sure why any of this mattered, but he could not stop himself from asking.

"Some of them, yes, but love exists in many different forms. As for the young man earlier, there was no love, only need for release … if that is what you were wondering."

Erestor shook his head. "I did not think you would find love that quickly," he said half joking.

"But I did … with you," Glorfindel answered without hesitation to Erestor's jest. "I can't explain the way you make me feel. It is like nothing I have ever felt with any of them, even those that I so intimately loved with my heart. I look at your face, and you touch me so deeply that it … it—"

"It opens a door somewhere at the back of your heart," Erestor finished for him.

Glorfindel grinned. "Yes, just like that. All the other's entered through my chest, but you wrap around my whole heart."

"And for you, it beats from the inside out," Erestor whispered. He reached out to Glorfindel, his hand finding its way around to back of the elf lord's neck, and drew him down on top of him. "Make love to me, Glorfindel."

The warrior, with the bottle in one hand, and the other bracing himself on the bed, hovered above Erestor. Glorfindel pulled the cork out with his teeth and spit it on the floor. He held the bottle up to Erestor. "Your hand," he commanded and Erestor held it out, palm open. Glorfindel poured a liberal amount of the herbal smelling liquid into the counselor's hand. "Prepare us," he said.

Erestor took Glorfindel's cock in his lubricated hand and applied the oil in a stroking motion. Glorfindel, kneeling between the other's legs, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his lips parting in silent pleasure. He covered Erestor's hand with his own and they moved together up and down, slick with the oil. Then Glorfindel poured a small amount into his hand and stretched across the bed, placing the bottle on the side table. He settled back between Erestor's legs, his fiery eyes resting on the counselor. Erestor bent his knees, his feet still flat on the bed, and began stroking himself with the residual oil on his palm, giving Glorfindel a salacious smile. Glorfindel watched Erestor fondle himself, and slipped his hand lower, preparing Erestor.

One finger … then two, Glorfindel dipped and spread Erestor, readying him for their first time. Erestor released his cock and lifted both legs, his hands grasping just behind his knees, and offered himself to the magnificent elf of gold that hovered just above him. With an elated moan, Erestor accepted him, inch by glorious inch until they were one in flesh. Short, careful, slow gyrations turned into hurried thrusts. Glorfindel knew how to move, what to caress, and how to bring burning desire to an inferno of rhapsody. They were both slick with sweat and oil, the scent of sage and the musk of sex filling the air of the small room. Golden hair mixed with black as the lovers were now face to face, flesh upon flesh, sharing each other's heated breath.

Erestor opened his eyes, and found Glorfindel watching him. "I want to watch you come," he whispered as he pushed deep inside the counselor.

"Come with me then," Erestor responded and thrust his hips.

Glorfindel gasped and threw his head back, and then met Erestor's gaze again with a crooked smile. "You are close. I can tell."

"So are you, and I cannot wait," Erestor said, enticing Glorfindel to bring him about.

Erestor delighted in the feel of Glorfindel's arms as they snaked beneath his shoulders. The warrior readjusted for the deepest thrusts, and touched his forehead to Erestor's. Their rhythm increased, friction making heat and cocks pulsating until at last, their bodies moved in tempo. Erestor's muscles tightened around Glorfindel, and the elf lord spent himself. The glorious cock pulsed, caressing the last few tendrils of Erestor's orgasm as he called his golden lover's name, tasting the sweetness of it, and the way it rolled so easily off his tongue.

Glorfindel collapsed onto Erestor and remained buried, while Erestor's legs lowered and came to rest on Fin's thighs. The counselor took pleasure in the feel of Glorfindel's weight upon him, reveled in the covered safety of his broad body, and listened as their hearts beat in a synced rhythm. Erestor blew his breath out as Glorfindel breathed his in. They fit together perfectly, the counselor noticed, the contours of each body nestling together like a completed puzzle … and it felt right. For once, Erestor knew he'd found his other half, the part of him that had been missing, though he never realized it. He had always been so sure of himself, never found anything amiss, but Glorfindel definitely filled some void he'd not known existed before.

Glorfindel softened and abandoned the warmth of Erestor's body, coming to rest next to the counselor. Erestor rolled onto his side and draped his leg over Glorfindel's thighs. They lay in a recovering silence for a while before Erestor spoke. "I was not honest with you before."

"No? About what?" Glorfindel said, surprised by the unexpected admission.

"Earlier, when you asked about kissing you, I told you it wasn't until now that I wanted it. Well, it was much longer ago … when I first laid eyes upon you."

Glorfindel smiled arrogantly as he looked up at the ceiling. "I know."

Erestor lifted his head. "You don't know," he insisted.

"Ai, but I do, Counselor, for I saw you that day also. I saw your lips part and quiver."

"You saw no such thing. You are just making that up," Erestor said perturbed.

"You wore robes of moss green, the one with the intricate silver embroidery upon the sleeves and collar … a high collar. Around your neck was a black leather cord with a silver pendent in the shape of an arrowhead, inlaid with gold and a perfect oval sapphire in the center … an archers pendent gifted to you from your earlier days with the army. Your hair was braided down the back, but not the sides, and some of it had come loose, hanging over your temples. You looked worried for some reason, and there were shadows beneath your eyes, as though you had not slept in a long time." Glorfindel stopped and huffed in a short laugh,."You hadn't noticed when I looked at you, because you were looking at other parts of my anatomy."

"Oh come now, I was not gawking," Erestor said, turning his face away so that Glorfindel could not see the deepening red that made his cheeks feel as though they were on fire. However, everything else was as the warrior said. He did indeed wear the green robes. They were his finest back then, and with talk of the famous elf lord coming to seek residence in Rivendell, he had dressed accordingly.

The silence crept between them again, and Glorfindel twirled a strand of Erestor's ebony hair around his index finger. Erestor had another question burning his curiosity though. "Why now and not then? Why did you not seek me out sooner?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same, Erestor."

"Well, you were never alone, for one thing. If it was not Lord Elrond or visiting wizards, soldiers needing your advice or … or lovers of yours … well, I could not seem to speak with you without drawing someone's attention," Erestor answered.

"Perhaps neither of us was ready then."

Erestor nodded. "Perhaps."

Glorfindel rolled towards Erestor,."You are ready now though," he said almost meant as a question.

"I think so," Erestor said in barely a whisper, unsure why he answered doubtingly. It was the first answer that came to his mind.

Suddenly, Glorfindel sat up and flung himself onto Erestor, straddling the counselor's hips. He leaned down so that his blue eyes seared Erestor's hazel ones as they narrowed and demanded resolution. "You _are_ ready now," Glorfindel said as he clamored for authority, his words strong and emphasized. Erestor was slightly intimidated by Fin's unpredictability. He never knew when Glorfindel would turn hunter and round on him like a hawk closing in on its prey. There was always a part of Erestor that wanted to turn away and hide from the mercurial elf, but an even stronger side wanted to challenge the elf lord. He usually chose the latter, but right now, Glorfindel was naked and straddling his body, a hand rousing Erestor's cock to attention and reaching for the oil again. The warrior gazed at him like a lion about to pounce. Then he moved swiftly, lifting himself with his knees, and brought himself forward until Erestor's length rested at Glorfindel's entrance. Erestor's hands traveled up the strong thighs on either side of him, and came to rest at his lover's hips while, at the same time, Glorfindel eased himself down upon Erestor's cock.

Glorfindel's back arched as he stretched his body. Erestor looked up at him, and watched as he tilted his head up, his luxurious gilded waves flowing down his back. It was a sight to behold and the feeling of being sheathed inside Glorfindel had Erestor reeling with instantaneous elation.

Erestor slid his hands to Glorfindel's arse, and memorized the feel of clenching muscles. His fingers dug into his lover's flesh as the warrior gyrated forward and backward.

Neither elf said a word as Glorfindel rode Erestor into oblivion. Rhythms hastened with both of them. Erestor writhed beneath Glorfindel, his hips bucking upward every time the warrior plunged down. Glorfindel had taken himself in his hand, and was expertly stroking his exquisite cock until he spilled himself upon Erestor's stomach. Erestor had been watching, and Glorfindel's bliss sent him into his own climactic orgasm. They were both moaning with ecstasy, riding a gluttonous wave that devoured them and left them devoid of energy. Again, Erestor found Glorfindel collapsing upon him, only now it was his own cock that was allowed to soften inside the warmth of a sated body. He would have wrapped his arms around Glorfindel, but they seemed to have liquefied, and he could do nothing but breathe. It seemed Glorfindel was experiencing the same reaction, and neither one moved for some time.

Finally, Glorfindel placed a hand on the bed at each side of Erestor's shoulders, and forced himself up. His thick mane curtained them, cocooning them in darkness. Without the light of the lanterns, Glorfindel's usually vivid blue eyes looked black and possessive. Then he spoke in a voice so hot with passion that it would have melted the icy wastelands of the Helecaraxë. "You're mine now, Erestor," he said slowly so that every word could be savored.

Erestor never surrendered control to anyone. He took pride in this fact, but now he found himself in Glorfindel's complete possession. The part of him that reigned organization was in complete chaos as it tried to fight for authority. However, the unexplored side of Erestor's personality, the side that Glorfindel had coaxed forward during this whole hunting trip, was more than willing to bow down and except the elf lord as its master. Erestor surrendered when Glorfindel's lips capture his own and kissed him gently, lovingly, pleadingly.

Erestor went against everything he'd prided himself on, and gazed into Glorfindel's eyes as if to say, _'I am giving you every ounce of my trust by admitting this.'_

"I am yours," Erestor whispered as he dove into the unknown, allowing Glorfindel to lead him there. It had been a long time since Erestor handed the ship's wheel over to anyone, but he was confident that Fin would not steer them wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Erestor awoke to the feel of Glorfindel's body contoured to his back, an arm draped over his hip, and a few tendrils of yellow hair tickling his face. The change in his breathing woke Glorfindel, who rolled onto his back and stretched luxuriously.

"Good morning, Counselor," Glorfindel sang as he finished a wide yawn.

"Mmm … good morning," Erestor said as he too stretched his muscles. "Must we be going today?"

Glorfindel sat up and scooted up the bed, back resting against the wooden headboard. "Is this the same elf that I left Rivendell with a week ago? Are we not on a schedule of some sort?" he asked surprised. "I figured you would have the horses ready and waiting with our packs by the time I woke up."

"Am I not worthy of some recreational activity away from the libraries?" Erestor said as he sat up next to Glorfindel.

The elf lord leaned towards Erestor and gently bit his earlobe. "I think we were quite recreational last night."

A shiver ran down Erestor's spine. "I think I could get used to this free spirited lifestyle."

"And I say I like you the way you already are," Glorfindel responded.

Erestor laughed under his breath. "Then unfortunately, we must pry ourselves from this lover's nest and be on our way home." Erestor really did need to get back. Work would wait for no one, not even the chief counselor. He was sure to find a stack of parchments awaiting his return. Still, a part of him worried what would happen once they got back to Rivendell. Glorfindel was not known to stay in one place for very long. He was a traveler, a wanderer by nature. Erestor hoped Fin would stay for a while, especially now that they had started something promising between them.

As Glorfindel and Erestor prepared to leave at midday, the tavern owner approached them, and insisted that the elves stay for the feast of the fresh venison. Erestor watched as Glorfindel graciously turned down the offer, but promised to visit again. The elf lord had a special way with people. It didn't matter the race, everyone he met found him to be charming and delightful. Erestor thought that Glorfindel could be leading them to their deaths, and the people would accept their fate with gratitude, so long as it was the ancient warrior who escorted them with his infectious smile and grace.

Glorfindel finished his business with the tavern owner and a few others who had come to thank him. Then he strode over to Erestor and their waiting horses. "You are very suave and persuasive, Glorfindel," Erestor told him after they mounted their horses.

Glorfindel gave Erestor that captivatingly handsome smile that made the counselor want to throw him to the ground and have his way with him. "I've had more than my share of cajolery this past week," he jested.

"Are you insinuating that I am difficult to persuade?" Erestor retaliated.

"Yes, I am saying that," Glorfindel said without any explanation. Then he gave Erestor one of his haughty self-righteous smiles and asked. "Does that make you angry, Counselor?"

The horses had started their slow trot down the road before Erestor could answer. Of course it made him angry, especially when Glorfindel behaved so arrogantly. Erestor turned his head to the side, and found Glorfindel giving him that predatory gaze, but he ignored it. "I am a bit perturbed, yes, but if you have to ask, then you do not know me as you claimed last night," Erestor said , feeling as though he had the upper hand of the conversation. The counselor could play at this game.

Glorfindel had no response, and fell back a little so that they were not riding side by side. Erestor could feel the elf lord's eyes burning into his back, and he unconsciously started to squirm in his saddle. No one had purposefully tried to antagonize the counselor before, and he found it a bit unnerving.

Finally, Glorfindel gave a chuckle from behind. "I think I will make a habit of getting under your skin, Counselor. You are most alluring when you are flustered. And if you keep wiggling your arse like that, you'll find out just what it is that you do to me."

Erestor's lips parted as visions of what Glorfindel meant to do to him played with his thoughts. "Oh my," he whispered as he felt himself flush. He quickly regained his control, turned his head to the side, stuck his nose in the air, and gave a definite, "Hmph." Then he sent his horse into a trot and rode ahead.

Erestor put on a good show, but Glorfindel's voice kept ringing in his ears.

'_You are mine._'

Erestor wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but after this trip, after last night, he knew there was no one else he wanted to know better. There were many sides to Glorfindel, and discovering each one would be either a challenge or an adventure. What would he find out about the elf lord? What would he find out about himself? Could he be enough? That was the prize-winning question, wasn't it? How could someone who'd lived so long and seen so much, who'd died and returned with the blessings of the Valar, who'd fought beside kings—

How could Erestor ever be enough for Glorfindel?

"Is everything alright?" Glorfindel said.

Erestor hadn't heard Glorfindel come up next to him, and he shook his questioning thoughts away. "Fine, fine. I was getting my head together. You know … all the work waiting for me when we get back to the city." Erestor smiled to cover up his true feelings, but he always felt emotionally naked with Glorfindel. This time was no different.

"I meant what I said, you are in the deepest part of my heart," Glorfindel admitted sweetly.

How would Erestor ever become accustomed to Glorfindel's ever-changing moods … from possessive to provoking to alluringly sweet? But this was Glorfindel. He was all of these personalities together in one handsome form, and to love Glorfindel was to love and accept each side of him.

Erestor smiled, this time genuinely, and gazed into those beautiful blue depths. "As you are in mine, Glorfindel … as you are in mine."

* * *The End* * *


End file.
